mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shagarath
Redirects Some pages are redirects, which means that they contain no content themselves but instead redirect the reader to another page, usually for convenience. For example, if someone searches Black Pegasus, without the redirect it would be harder for them to find the information (as all of the information is on one page), but with the redirect they can simply click on the page, which will automatically take them to the correct section of Horses. Therefore, these pages are generally useful and should not be deleted. For more information, see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Redirect#Purposes_of_a_redirect. -'Sonicwave talk' 22:54, July 23, 2015 (UTC) You have a point.. but do we really need 10 different Black Pegasus pages that redirects? Which one should be kept? I have seen the reason why some of those empty pages are useful, but there are so many that are just plain unnecessary. The plan was to take a round through it all to link back up the pages that should be there (not all of them was linking to the right place anyways) but I'll keep it in mind for the rest of the pages. Shagarath (talk) 00:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Some pages (such as Black Pegusie and Dolfin) are misspelled and should not be kept (I'm actually not sure why User:Some Body Else created that page), and there are no need for pages that are in all caps (such as BUNNYS), but the rest can be kept. (I think that should get rid of quite a few pages, if anyone deletes them I'll see if any other redirects are unneeded). '-Sonicwave talk' 00:39, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sounds about right. I'll try to figure out which one should be kept and not. I might use a few days on this, seeing how there are about 600 of those pages though. If you feel that I have done anything more wrong then please tell me. I know I have deleted the information on some of those sites (I didnt do it on the Chimpanzee page, but I have done it on some else) but this is only because the pages are not needed, and if someone notices that they really are needed, then they can always be edited or restored back to the earlier state. Shagarath (talk) 00:46, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Plural forms should generally be kept (especially if they are irregular) since editors may often link to them and plural forms are often used within articles. Also, you don't need to add Category:Candidates for deletion to any pages, since using automatically adds it for you :) .-'Sonicwave talk' 15:57, July 24, 2015 (UTC) edited 16:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Even if you write the plural forms in the articles you can still make the link go to the non plural form, without problems. And linking to the plural form would only send you back to the non plural form again. As long as we link up all the names in articles, there should not be a problem with plurals, since the users simply have to click the link. As for the Category:Candidates for deletion, this was something I did the first day when I worked my way through all the sites looking for garbage. Later on I understood how the worked and have then started going through them all to add this one in properly. Shagarath (talk) 16:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC)